Lěng xiào huà
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Ha llegado la hora en que Shiryu debe "desflorar" a Shunrei, aunque las cosas no son como él las había esperado.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

**Advertencias: **Probablemente un tanto Ooc. Shiryu y Shunrei aquí son ya mayorcitos y tienen tiempo de novios. ¿Cómo fue qué pasó eso? No sé, ustedes imagínenlo. xD

* * *

**Lěng ****xiào ****huà****.**

**.**

**.**

_Cold joke._

**.**

* * *

**.**

En China, un _chiste frío_ (cold joke) es un chiste tan malo que termina siendo gracioso. El nombre proviene del hecho de que cuando una persona escucha un chiste frío, tiembla de terror en lugar de reírse porque la broma es muy mala. Del chino mandarín: "lěng xiào huà (冷笑话)".

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cuando Shiryu recostó el delicado cuerpo de Shunrei sobre la cama, apenas y se escuchó un leve murmullo entre el contacto de su piel con las sábanas. El cabello de su dulce amante se regó sobre la almohada como un río que refleja un cielo oscuro y estrellado. El olor a jazmín que impregnaba el aura de Shunrei le recordaba a la frescura de las flores en la rivera, al gentil rocío de amanecer.

La contempló: tan suave y frágil que temía romperla.

Se recostó a su lado, primero acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar, despejando su arrebolada piel de algunos cabellos rebeldes que se habían escapado a su rostro. Los ojos azul infinito de Shunrei le miraban con amor, con ternura y al mismo tiempo, con deseo.

Shiryu mismo no dudaba que sus ojos expresaran emociones semejantes.

Estaba expectante de tenerla consigo, de pasar la noche cobijados por la desnudez de sus cuerpos. Deseaba entregarse a Shunrei con todo su corazón y en aquel momento los deseos que ambos habían estado reprimiendo durante años por fin serían liberados.

O eso esperaba.

Sino fuera porque estaba _terriblemente nervioso. _

Sus esfuerzos por no mostrar parte del terror que lo dominaba eran titánicos. No quería verse asustado frente a Shunrei, deseaba demostrarle a ella con su seguridad que podía confiar en él, que este nuevo paso en su relación sería mejor de lo que imaginaban. Este despertar de su vida sexual sucedería de la manera idónea y lo menos doloroso posible para ella. Aquella, _su_ primera vez, la de ella, sería única. Shiryu se había propuesto el complacerla sólo a ella, enfocarse en ella y darle todo lo necesario para que aquella noche quedara grabada a fuego en la piel de su dulce flor.

Decidido, descendió a los labios de Shunrei. Ella lo recibió con un poco de timidez, pero pronto los pétalos de aquella flor se extendieron para recibir las caricias de Shiryu con toda la libertad posible. Los besos del Dragón comenzaron siendo pequeños, delicados, pero con el paso de los segundos mostraron una ferocidad hambrienta. El Dragón estaba sediento del néctar de su flor primaveral.

Sus manos bajaron a las caderas de Shunrei; en un inicio aquellos instrumentos de batalla que siempre se mantenían firmes ante cualquier peligro ahora se encontraban dubitativos, pero el calor que comenzaba a acumularse entre ellos cegó cuántos titubeos pudieran presentarse en los movimientos de Shiryu. Pronto, sus labios viajaron al cuello de Shunrei, con cuidado desabrochó la pulcra tela de sus siempre discretos ropajes chinos. El cuello, níveo, suave y largo quedó al descubierto y los labios hambrientos de Shiryu no demoraron en recorrerlo. Una fina línea se asomó de entre la ropa de Shunrei declarando la unión de sus senos, los cuales pedían una atención que Shiryu no demoró en otorgar, dándole suaves y gentiles caricias por encima de la vestimenta que cubría todavía el cuerpo de Shunrei.

Al mismo tiempo, Shunrei descubría con mucha vergüenza, lo sensitiva que era su piel. Las caricias que su compañero de toda la vida le brindaba enviaban oleadas de placer por todo su cuello, hombros, espalda, vientre y la parte más sensible de su ser, todavía oculta entre las profundidades de sus piernas.

ㅡAh… Shiryu… ㅡun rojo intenso se pronunció en las mejillas de la joven, luego de haber oído su propia voz matizada en un tono semejante, pues sus gemidos la avergonzaban.

La piel de Shiryu se erizó cuando la escuchó hablar su nombre como el llamado de una criatura pequeña e indefensa y sintió la sangre acumularse en su rostro.

Se levantó, un poco presuroso. No supo por qué lo hizo, pero Shunrei lo miró asustada y sorprendida ante su repentina acción.

ㅡYo… Shiryu, lo siento… ㅡse adelantó a decir Shunrei, aterrada ante la posibilidad de que hubiera hecho algo que disgustara a su Dragón. Pero Shiryu le sonrió con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

ㅡTranquila, no has hecho nada malo… ㅡdijo un tono reconfortante para la jovenㅡ, sólo abriré la ventana… ¿Está bien? Es una noche calurosa.

Como respuesta, Shunrei sonrió y asintió con el rostro.

Shiryu le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la ventana. La ráfaga de aire que se abrió paso en la habitación le brindó un poco de tranquilidad a su piel calurosa y sus músculos temblorosos.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. En aquellos momentos, por muy estúpido que fuera aquel pensamiento, se sentía culpable. Shunrei era tan dulce y con un rostro tan infantil, que cuando escuchó su voz llamarlo, sintió que estaba por deshacerse de la inocencia de una niña.

Sabía que Shunrei ya era una mujer. Ella tenía todo el derecho de explorar el deseo sexual tanto como él. Pero Shiryu no sabía bien cómo hacerlo, por Athena, nadie le dijo que era tan complicado… Él estaba aterrado de fallar, de hacerlo mal.

Se dio la vuelta, y regresó donde Shunrei esperaba por él.

ㅡHace mucho calor ㅡcomentó, mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse el atuendo típico chino que habitualmente utilizaba. Las telas comenzaron a abrir paso a la visión de su trabajado torso, y aunque Shunrei sabía que no era la primera vez que le miraba aquella parte del cuerpo desnuda, la situación en la que se encontraban lo volvía todo diferente.

ㅡSi quieres puedo contarte un chiste frío ㅡbromeó, luego soltó una dulce risilla que Shiryu sabía, era a causa de los nervios. Como respuesta, él también sonrió.

ㅡNo suena mal ㅡcontinuó, regresando a su lado en la cama, colocándose detrás de ella para abrazarla. Le besó con mucha ternura la mejillaㅡ. Vamos, cuéntame ese chiste ㅡle animó, pensando que eso también la ayudaría a calmar los nervios.

Comenzó a darle pequeños besos en la oreja de manera juguetona. Shunrei sintió de nuevo la sensación de cosquillas recorrer su nuca y cuello, y soltó una pequeña risa, encontrándose un tanto más relajada.

ㅡBueno… veamos… ㅡdecía entre ligeras risas, mientras con sus delgadas manos acariciaba los brazos de Shiryu que la rodeaban en aquel momentoㅡ, Oh, aquí va uno:

«Este era un niño muy despistado y gracias a eso, sus compañeros siempre se burlaban de él en la escuela. Un día, harto de que lo molestaran, el niño fue con una señora y se quejó, diciendo:"¡Mamá, en la escuela dicen que soy muy despistado!".

ㅡ¿Sabes lo que le dijo la señora? ㅡpreguntó Shunrei, aguantándose las ganas de reír sin antes haber terminado el chiste.

ㅡNo, no sé. ¿Qué dijo? ㅡconsultó Shiryu, escondiendo la nariz en el cuello de la joven, dándole tiernos besos en la espalda.

«La señora dijo: "¡Niño! ¡Ya te dije que no soy tu mamá!"»

Dicho esto, Shunrei echó a reír alegremente, mientras que Shiryu no lograba comprender lo divertido del chiste. Bueno, por algo sabía que esa clase de chistes no tenían gracia, pero no entendía porque a Shunrei sí le causaba risa.

ㅡ¡Te cuento otro! ㅡsiguió Shunrei, luego de que terminara de reír.

Antes de que Shiryu pudiera protestar, ella comenzó a narrar:

«Un día, un hombre grande y fortachón entró a una cantina. Azotó su enorme mano sobre la barra y con una voz recia, preguntó a todos: "¡¿Quién de aquí es Tian?!". A los pocos segundos, un hombre chaparro y delgado se aproximó a él y lo miró con seriedad. _"_Yo soy Tian" respondió el joven. A los pocos segundos el hombre fortachón sacó a jalones al hombrecillo que había respondido a su llamado. Al poco tiempo, se escuchó como el hombrecillo recibía la paliza de su vida. Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que todos esperaban, cuando el hombrecillo ingresó de nuevo a la cantina, pese a tener varios moretones encima, estaba sonriendo».

ㅡ¿Adivinas por qué estaba sonriendo? ㅡpreguntó Shunrei, mirándolo, completamente divertida.

Shiryu frunció un poco el entrecejo, ligeramente consternado.

ㅡNo. ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo?

«El hombrecillo dijo: "He logrado engañar a ese tonto". Otro tipo en la cantina lo miró y preguntó: "¿Cómo es que lo engañaste?", a lo que el hombrecillo respondió: "¡Yo no soy Tian!"».

Al terminar de contar aquello, Shunrei estalló en carcajadas. Shiryu por otro lado, se sentía descolocado, sin saber exactamente como reaccionar, aunque fingió una risa divertida lo más que pudo.

Recostó de nuevo a Shunrei sobre el colchón, dándole tiernos besos en el cuello mientras ella continuaba riendo, mitad por el chiste, mitad por las cosquillas que le provocaban las caricias de Shiryu.

ㅡ¡Tengo otro!

«Luego de terminar de revisar a su paciente, el doctor dijo: "Parece que su tos va mejorando" a lo que el paciente respondió: "Qué alivio, estuve ensayando toda la noche"».

De nuevo, Shunrei echó a reír con fuerza, haciendo ademanes divertidos con las manos. Shiryu continuó besándole el cuello, tratando de hacer que la jovencita no se saliera del asunto que los atañía aquella noche. Con las manos, se aventuró a recorrerle el vientre bajo las prendas.

«Hay un hombre ahogándose en medio del mar. ¿Qué hace? ¡Pues _nada_!».

Shunrei volvió a reír. A Shiryu ya estaba comenzando a frustrarle el hecho de que ella no estuviera tan concentrada en el asunto. Sentía que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

«En un restaurante, un cliente llamó al mesero y le dijo "Disculpe, este filete tiene muchos nervios" a lo que el mesero respondió: "Ah, es lo normal. Es la primera vez que se lo van a comer"».

La joven soltó otra risa. Ya no sabía si el calor de sus mejillas era por las carcajadas que le habían robado el aire o las estimulantes caricias que su novio le había dado. Shiryu levantó el rostro, para mirar a Shunrei, con el entrecejo fruncido. Sin embargo, terminó riendo al igual que ella, colocando su frente sobre la barbilla de su enamorada.

ㅡEs mi turno de contarte un chiste: Yo soy el filete… ㅡterminó por decir Shiryu, con un porte relajado y una risa fresca y derrotada.

Ya, no había caso en ocultarlo. Era un desastre para estas cosas, siempre había sido demasiado parco y reservado respecto a esta clase de temas y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Sintió la mano de Shunrei acariciarle la mejilla. Levantó un poco el rostro para mirarla. Ella le sonrió, mirándolo con afecto y devoción.

ㅡYa lo sabía... Después de todo, no soy la única que es nueva en esto ㅡShiryu se sintió desnudo ante las palabras de Shunrei, pero al mismo tiempo adquirió la seguridad que necesitaba al observar la complicidad reflejada en los ojos de la chicaㅡ. Pero está bien, porque estamos juntos en esto ¿no?

Luego de ello Shunrei le tomó del rostro con ambas manos para hacerlo descender un poco y poder depositar un tierno beso sobre su frente. Motivado, Shiryu la abrazó con fuerza y sintió su corazón latir con tranquilidad y emoción al mismo tiempo, dándose cuenta lo irónico que había sido la situación para él, quien no quería espantar la inocencia en Shunrei, cuando había sido ella quien había podido otorgarle la confianza que necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

Shunrei le había dejado en claro con tan pocas palabras que no sólo se trataba de ella, o de él; aquella era una experiencia de aprendizaje y complacimiento mutuo y recíproco. Shiryu desde ese momento lo supo, no cabía duda de que la mujer a la que había decidido entregarse era más de lo que hubiera podido soñar.

* * *

**NdA:** Había querido escribir esto para postearlo en el cumpleaños de Shunrei (20 de Abril) pero la universidad en estos momentos me está chupando la vida. xD En fin, ayer me dio sarpullido (que no se me ha quitado, por cierto xd) y le dije a mi hermano: "Estoy como Pikachu" a lo que él me dijo "¿Por qué?" y yo le respondí: "Por que pica, pica, pica". xd Jajaja su expresión en el rostro fue tan divertida, y sí, sé que ese chiste es pésimo pero me divertí bastante con su reacción. Entonces recordé este fic y me decidí a terminarlo. Según yo, ya lo revisé, pero probablemente tenga varias fallas todavía, así que ya iré corrigiéndolo después, hoy ya tengo bastante sueño. xD

La idea se me ocurrió (y básicamente es un descarado calco) de uno de los mini comics de Ibuki Satsuki y en este caso, de su ship Sun Tuo/Xu Feng (mi favorita de sus comics). Ahí conocí lo que es una "Cold joke" (de hecho, si no mal recuerdo, creo que ese era el nombre de ese mini comic) el término es más conocido en inglés que en español, por eso decidí agregar una definición al inicio.

Este fic va dedicado a la hermosa Shunrei, y también a algunas señoritas de por aquí que gustan del Shiryu/Shunrei: Violet Ladii y Sweet Victory. Gracias a sus historias sobre esta ship me ha dado la inspiración para escribir de ellos. :3

Espero que no haya resultado todo un desastre el fic. xD ¡Abrazos!


End file.
